monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Marina Nazarova
Marina Cry (po zmianie nazwiska Nazarova) (ros. Марина кри Назарова) - utopiec, umarła w wieku 16 lat poprzez utopienie w jeziorze. Jako utopiec spędziła rok nie-życia, aż do czasu gdy trafiła do USA przez przypadek, gdyż statek, na którym płynęła, zboczył z kursu i rozbił się podczas burzy. Gdy dopłynęła do brzegu, straż wzięła ją za nieletnią, zaginioną osobę i po kilku nieudanych próbach odnalezienie jej rodziców odesłali ją do domu dziecka. Została adoptowana przez rodzinę Cry. Obecnie wynajmuje sama mały apartament, a jej głównymi zainteresowaniami jest technologia oraz elektronika. Osobowość inteligentna, nerwowa, szybko potrafi zmienić jej się humor, niezdecydowana, introwertyk, żyje w swoim własnym świecie, tak naprawdę bardzo wrażliwa, ale nie pokazuje tego na wierzchu, samotna, nie wie, co będzie robić w przyszłości, czuje się oderwana od wszystkiego, głównie przez to, jak została zabita, ma niska samoocenę, lubi jednak czasami pożartować, jeśli nikt nie patrzy ofc Wygląd Marina jest średniego wzrostu upiorką o szczupłej, jednak niewysportowanej figurze. Jej skóra ma miętowo-zielony odcień, a na szyi ma lekką bliznę po tym, jak została utopiona, co najczęściej zakrywa naszyjnikami. Zamiast uszów ma charakterystyczne błony i pomimo posiadania skrzeli, ma również nos. Taką błonę ma również na rękach oraz nogach. Oczy dziewczyny są jasnozielone, sprawiają wrażenie zamglonych. Naturalnie jej włosy były w kolorze blond, lecz po utopieniu przybrały bardziej platynowy i jaśniejszy kolor. Często doczepia do nich kolorowe przedłużenia, które zaplata w warkoczyki. Na twarzy ma jeszcze trzy ciemnozielone plamki - zazwyczaj maskuje je makijażem. Dziewczyna posiada również septum. Na karku ma również tatuaż przedstawiający kotwicę, identyczną do tej Lucasa. Klasyczny Potwór thumb|left|144px Utopiec '- zły i podstępny demon wodny z wierzeń słowiańskich, często utożsamiany z wodnikiem. Utopce rodziły się z dusz topielców i poronionych płodów. Podobnie jak wodniki zamieszkiwały wszelkie zbiorniki wodne (łącznie ze studniami i rowami przydrożnymi) i topiły kąpiących się oraz przechodzące przez rzekę zwierzęta. Odpowiadały także za wylewy rzek oraz zatapianie pól i łąk. Utopce przybierały postać wysokich, bardzo chudych ludzi o oślizgłej, zielonej skórze, z dużą głową i ciemnymi włosami. W czasie nowiu utopce wychodziły na brzeg. Często zwabiały wówczas do siebie ludzi, bawiąc się z nimi w zagadki. Osobę próbującą oszukiwać w zagadkach natychmiast topiły. Miejsce Pochodzenia 'thumb|leftRosja – państwo rozciągające się od wschodniej Europy poprzez północną część Azji po Ocean Spokojny. Federacja Rosyjska jest największym państwem na świecie pod względem powierzchni oraz szóstym największym w historii świata. Pod względem liczby ludności zajmuje 9. miejsce. Rosja należy do największych gospodarek świata, pod względem PKB zajmuje 6. miejsce na świecie. Państwo rosyjskie dysponuje największymi na świecie zasobami naturalnymi i źródłami energii. Rosja jest członkiem wielu międzynarodowych organizacji, m.in. Rady Bezpieczeństwa ONZ, G20, Unii Celnej, Wspólnoty Niepodległych Państw, Euroazjatyckiej Wspólnoty Gospodarczej, Szanghajskiej Organizacji Współpracy i odgrywa znaczącą rolę w polityce światowej. Relacje Rodzina Marina zachowała pełną pamięć o swoim życiu przed śmiercią, ale wolałaby go nie pamiętać. Nie była traktowana dobrze przez swoją rodzinę, dla której była pachołkiem do wyżywania się. Jej rodzinie doskwierała również bieda, więc życie po śmierci okazało się o wiele bardziej hojne dla Mariny. Dziewczyna żywi nienawiść do swojej dawnej rodziny, która winna jest jej śmierci i woli o niej w ogóle nie rozmawiać. Przyszywana rodzina Została zaadoptowana przez Felicię Cry z którą ma całkiem dobry kontakt. Jej przybranym rodzeństwem są Lucas, Kaveh i Simon Cry oraz Kashira Cry. Przyjaciele Do grona przyjaciół Mariny należą Steve, Natasha, jej brat Lucas oraz Cyone. Znajomi Znajomymi Mariny są Diana, Rudy, Aron, Agnes, Blair, Jay oraz Erika. Wrogowie Wrogami Mariny są głównie szkolni kawalarze, którzy czasami nie znają umiaru, tacy jak July Joker oraz uprzykrzająca jej internetowe życie Picksie. Miłość Marina bardzo mocno wierzyła, że do końca życia pozostanie singielką i w większości momentów jej to nie przeszkadzało (wyjątkami były momenty, kiedy się w kimś zauroczyła i przeklinała cały świat za to, że wstydzi się zagadać do obiektu westchnień). W końcu jednak na portalu społecznościowym poznała Cyone, do której zaczęła żywić głębsze uczucie i tym razem nie chciała zaprzepaścić swojej szansy. Zwierzątko Może nie posiada żywego stworzenia, lecz ma kompana - zbudowaną przez nią samą mechaniczną jaskółkę o imieniu Vesti. Ma ona wiele różnych funkcji, między innymi zapisywanie wiadomości głosowych oraz tekstowych, odtwarzanie muzyki oraz przenoszenie plików, jak pendrive. Dodatkowo nie wymaga dużo opieki, więc staje się przez to łatwiejsza w utrzymaniu. Pomimo tego, że Vesti nie... żyje, jak inne zwierzaki, to Marina jest do niej przywiązana. Czułaby się o wiele samotniej bez jaskółki u jej boku. Historie poznania Picksellette Chains.Exe Diana Eclipse Jonathan "Rudy" Ackermann Agnes Middle Blair DeGhoul Steve Elert Cyone L.Y. Andromeda Cyone z Mariną poznały się na forum internetowym, dotyczącym głównie spraw technicznych oraz będącym miejscem do rozmów miłośników komputerów oraz grzebania w nich. Cyone napisała do Mariny, kiedy ta opublikowała post z prośbą o pomoc w rozwiązaniu problemu z kartą graficzną. Pomogła jej rozwiązać problem, a po obejrzeniu profilu utopca, odważyła się napisać do niej wiadomość prywatną, zagadując ją o łączące ich zainteresowania. Zazwyczaj Marinie nie paliłoby się, aby odpisać na próbę zaczęcia z nią rozmowy, lecz postanowiła zaryzykować i Cyone szybko dostała odpowiedź. Znalazły szybko wspólny język, ku zaskoczeniu Mariny i po dwóch tygodniach już codziennie ze sobą pisały. Nie znały swoich imion, ani wyglądu, jedynie nicki. Było coś czarującego w całonocnym pisaniu ze sobą, i zanim się obejrzała, to Marina zauroczyła się kosmitką, której nawet nigdy w życiu nie widziała. Nie powiedziała o tym Cyone, a ta nie miała żadnych podejrzeń. Po czterech miesiącach znajomości, Marinie przez przypadek wymknęło się, do jakiej szkoły uczęszcza, co koniec końców doprowadziło do wyjawienia swoich imion od obu stron. Umówiły się, że spotkają się przy drzewie znajdującym się przed szkołą podczas jednej z przerw. Chociaż spotkanie na początku było trochę niezręczne, to gdy minął największy stres, dziewczyny coraz bardziej się na siebie otwierały. Zaczęły spędzać ze sobą więcej przerw, jak i nie przestały pisać, tym razem na wygodniejszej platformie. Marina była dla Cyone osoba, przy której może na chwile odpocząć i przestać bać się sobą, jednak nadal nie była świadoma kwitnącego uczucia, jakie żywiła do niej Rosjanka. W końcu sama zaczęła się w niej powoli zakochiwać, choć bała się tego uczucia, i tego, że zniszczy ich przyjaźń. cdn Jay Asmod Erika Kumonosu Natasha Markov Zainteresowania Elektronika Marina od czasu do czasu szpera w sprzęcia elektronicznym, rozbierając go na części i bawiąc się w ulepszanie go. Zaczęła skupować stare komputery, by na nich ćwiczyć i sprawdzać się w tym, jak bardzo da radę je stuningować. Ma do tego naturalny talent i czasami pomaga z zepsutymi sprzętami osobom w szkole, oczywiście za drobną opłatą. Gry komputerowe Dziewczyna jest zapalonym graczem gier komputerowych. W każdym gatunku znajdzie coś dla siebie, jednak najbardziej lubi gry fantasy, rpg oraz sci-fi. Ma dosyć pokaźną kolekcję gier w wydaniu pudełkowym, jak i wielu akcesorii z pre-orderów. Jest to jej taka mała dumna, którą lubi się chwalić. Udziela się również na różnych forach oraz grupach związanych z grami. Informatyka oraz sztuczna inteligencja SI stało się obiektem fascynacji Mariny od momentu, kiedy pierwszy raz o tym usłyszała. Zapragnęła stworzyć sama w przyszłości jakiegos robota na kształt człowieka, choć zdawała sobie sprawę, iż ten cel może być dla niej niewykonalny. Zaczęła od mniejszego kalibru i zaczęła bawić się w tworzenie własnych programów oraz gier, które publikowała w sieci. W końcu dała radę zbudować Vesti, wraz z małą pomocą Cyone. Zdolności *'Oddychanie pod wodą' - dzięki skrzelom Marina może spędzić pod wodą tyle czasu, ile tylko chce. Co nie oznacza, że faktycznie ma taką chęć. *'Nieśmiertelność' - bardziej można ująć to jako nie starzenie się, ponieważ dziewczynę można zabić, lecz na zawsze jej ciało będzie mieć szesnaście lat. *'Pływanie' - po śmierci naturalnie nauczyła się tej umiejętności, choć się nią nie chwali. Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? #Chociaż jest potworem wodnym, nienawidzi wody. #Zwykle jest zapatrzona w swój telefon. #Zawsze nosi ze sobą dużą torbę z laptopem. Biografia Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: W internecie posługuje się nazwą "NeVaeh" Ulubione powiedzenie: "Hmm? Mówiłeś coś?" Najbardziej lubi: Przebywanie w domowym zaciszu, gdzie może spokojnie pograć czy popisać ze znajomymi z internetu. Jeśli chodzi o bardziej społeczne czynności, to lubi spędzać czas ze swoim przyszywanym bratem, głównie na rozmowie lub również, jak to robi w wolnym czasie, graniu razem. ...a najmniej: Ocean i morze, te "bezkresne obszary, w którym Bóg wie co się może kryć, a w każdej chwili coś się może wciagnąć i bum, po tobie, nie żyjesz. Tak jak ja. Naprawdę nie lubię wody. Naprawdę." Zwierzak: Mechaniczna jaskółka zbudowana własnoręcznie przez dziewczynę, o imieniu Vesti. Choć jest tylko maszyną, to dziewczyna lubi jej towarzystwo. Bez problemu powierza jej swoje sekrety oraz korzysta z innych funkcji, jak na przykład słuchanie muzyki. Nie rusza się z domu bez: Komórki, albo jakiegokolwiek sprzętu elektronicznego, na którym ma dostęp do internetu. Jest zdecydowanie od niego uzależniona, plus czuje się bezpiecznie, gdy ma taki szerszy dostęp do świata. Dlatego głównie zawsze nosi torebki, by móc to wszystko gdzieś schować, nieważne, że musi zazwyczaj ciągać ze sobą ciężkiego laptopa. Ulubiony kolor: Seledynowy, turkusowy oraz czarny, lubi również różne odcienie niebieskiego, pomimo kojarzenia tego koloru z wodą. Sekrety jej pokoju: "Sekretem jest to, jak się w nim odnaleźć." Ciekawostka: '"''Nie ma we mnie nic ciekawego, nie wiem, po co w ogóle znalazła się tu tak rubryka." Serie Basic = Marina Concept Art.png *'Linia: '''Basic *'Numer wydania: ' *'Numer asortymentu: - *'Numer modelu:' - Marina w tej serii ma na sobie czarną bluzkę opadającą na jej ramiona, której góra jest półprzezroczysta, a rękawy są zakończone kawałkami materiału przewiązanymi sznurkami. Jej dół to plisowana spódniczka w zielono-czarną kratkę. Dziewczyna ma na sobie dwie różne "zakolanówki", jedna będąca siatką z garterem, a druga zwykłą, czarną zakolanówką z garterem w kształcie serduszka. Jej buty to czarne, wysokie koturny z okrągłym przodem, zapinane na kilka pasków. Marina ubrana jest również w jedną czarną rękawiczkę bez palców, i jedną zrobioną z siatki. Na szyi ma gruby choker ze srebrnym medalikiem w kształcie ośmiorniczki. Na jej głowie znajduje się czarna opaska. Ma również ze sobą dużą torbę, w której trzyma wszystkie swoje akcesoria. |-| Defenders of Light = Marinadol.png *'Linia: '''Defenders of Light *'Kolor: Jasny niebieski *'Towarzysz: '''Yuki *'Broń: 'Bicz Włosy Mariny zostały spięte w długie kucyki, przytrzymują je dwie "kluski" z włosów, przewiązane kokardkami w barwie jasnego błękitu. Pojedyńcze kosmyki, luźno otulają jej twarz, natomiast grzywka delikatnie wpada jej do oczu. Ubrana została w jasno niebieską kreację, z niebieskimi kryształkami w miejscu brzucha , wewnętrzna strona kreacji składa się z białych falbanek. Ręce Mariny, zakrywają białe rękawy z niebieskimi ornamentami, u góry ozdobione jasno niebieskimi kryształami na wzór kropelek wody. W miejsce dekolru, Marina ma przyszyta dużą, niebieska kokardę kreacje przytrzymuje ciemno niebieski pasek. Na nogi upiorka ma założone długie białe skarpety, u góry ozdobione jak rękawy, krysztalkami na wzór kropel. Jej obuwie ma barwę pół ciemnego błękitu na płaskiej podeszwie, przytrzymuja ją błękitne kokardy. |-| Gods Among Monsters = *'Linia: 'Gods Among Monsters *'Bóg: 'Ran *'Numer asortymentu: - *'Numer modelu:' - |-| Comic Cosplay = *'Linia: '''Comic Cosplay *'Postać: 'Edward Elric *'Numer asortymentu: -''' *'Numer modelu: -' Marina ubrana jest w strój prawie identyczny do Edwarda. Ma na sobie czarne, przylegające spodnie, czarną bluzkę, a na niej narzutkę z białymi obramowaniami. Ma również charakterystyczny czerwony płaszcz z symbolem alchemii na plecach. Buty to średniej długości glany. Włosy dziewczyny są zaplecione w ciasny warkocz, a jej grzywka została podzielona na środku. |-| Vocaloid Inspiration = IMG 20170412 160507.jpg *'Linia: '''Vocaloid Inspiration *'Vocaloid: 'OLIVER *'Numer asortymentu: -''' *'Numer modelu: -' Ciekawostki *Urodziła się 13 marca; jest spod znaku Ryby. *Postać zaadoptowana od Kopra. *Ma całkiem pokaźną kolekcję słuchawek, mniejszych oraz tych większych, choć tych pierwszych nie może używać. *Mówi z lekkim rosyjskim akcentem, którego nie może się pozbyć. Nadal zna również perfekcyjnie rosyjski, zdołała opanować angielski w bardzo dobrym stopniu, choć czasami nadal ma problemy z mówieniem w tym języku. *Imię jej zwierzaka pochodzi od rosyjskiego słowa "вестник", które oznacza "posłaniec". *Tutaj znajduje się tablica inspirowana postacią. Galeria MarinaKolr.png Marina.jpg marinka.jpg|he. marinachyba.png|idk 10 10.png|I woke up like dis Marinabasic.jpg|stary Basic IMG 20170412 160507.jpg|projekt Vocaloid Marina Concept Art.png|nowy projekt wyglądu Mariny marinasims.png|Marina w simsach Marinadol.png|Defenders of Light Salonmarina.png|salon Kuchniamariny.png|kuchnia Mariny Sypialnia marina.png|sypialnia Marinabmc.png|Bloody Maid Caffe marinamoodboard.jpg|moodboard Marina CR kolor.png|Cyber Revolution Marina DoL nowy projekt.jpg Od innych Marina by Pixie.PNG|od Pixie <3 IMG 20170805 130510.jpg|od Amm <3 Marina jak nowa by Rochi.jpeg|od Rochi <3 IMG 20160622 215747.jpg|od Smoczej <3 qoL8e3G.png|od Lamci <3 MarinaRM.jpg|od Rochi <3 13516498_564266980406532_344458611573787488_n.png|autorstwa Szaris~ Marina Skullette.png|Skulletka od Czik <3 marina.png|autorstwa Yuu Chan Sheep~ MaRiNA.png|Od Turkusowego kota <3 Grupowy art do serii Game Monsters by Rochi.jpg|grupowy art w GM od Rochi <3 marina by marty99madoptables.png|od marty99madoptables <3 Osiągnięcia Kategoria:Ejyh Kategoria:Rosja Kategoria:Utopce Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High